Are they fated apart?
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: What if May and Drew never met in Slateport? Would they ever meet? Or was it never ment to be? Contestshipping. Enjoy and review. Oneshot.  Minor swearing.


**Slight swearing. Couples- CS, implied PS, little SolidadXHarley. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, unfortunately.**

"Hurry up! You'll miss your contest in Slateport city!" Max looked over at May who was currently sitting and basking in the sunlight by the beach. She glanced up annoyed and glared at the boy.

"Max, chill. We have hours before I have to sign up." May assured her brother and patted the spot beside her. Ash's head poked up from under the surface of water.

"She's right Max. Read a book or something." Ash laughed when Brock had splashed the freezing water in Ash's face.

"Haha got ya!" Brock screamed when Ash had splashed him and the frigid droplets landed in his eyes. Max rolled his eyes at the older boy's foolishness. May simply giggled, and laid back on the towel. Her fingers dig into the golden grains of sand and let it seep through her delicate fingers.

Hours later…

The gang rushed towards the Pokémon center. Max groaned, 'I knew we would be late for the contest sign in.'

"We… have… to… hurry." May's breath heaved, and she began to speed up. Then her feet tangled together, sliding out from under her. She tumbled forward and smashed her head on a rock. May sat up dizzily and gaped at the four Max's standing in front of her.

"May, are you okay?" The Max's asked gripping her forearm, with tears in their eyes.

"I'm totally fine." May assured Max and pulled her chocolate brown hair back out of her face. Ash and Brock finally caught up and gasped along with Max. On the side of May's head was a seeping scarlet gash from her hair line to the side of her left eye.

"No you're not." Ash argued and pulled her to her feet. May stumbled and landed on her derrière.

"Ugh. My head hurts." May groaned gently prodding the injured area, and winced.

"Let's get you to the Pokémon center. Nurse Joy will patch you up." Brock drooled on Nurse Joy's name. Max rolled his tear filled eyes and—with Ash's help—lifted May to her feet. Ash and Brock held the tops of May's arms, dragging her to the Pokémon center.

When the doors slid open, the whole Pokémon center gasped. Someone cried out, "GET NURSE JOY!" another said, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

After that everything was a blur. May was moved around the infirmary for humans. Fingers gingerly poked the area. May's head was throbbing painfully by the time Dr. Harris came in.

"Well, after looking over your charts. It's not good. You can't perform in the contest tomorrow. Your head injury is much worse than we originally thought. You'll have to stay here for another week or so." Dr. Harris ended and walked swiftly from the room then paused at the door, "You can see your friends now. Good bye." Then he left.

The door burst open, and the first thing May saw was Max's red onyx eyes, "Are you okay?"

She patted her brothers hand affectionately, "Of course I'm okay. I—I just can't perform in the contest." Her sapphire orbs filled with tears.

"It's okay, there'll be other contests." Ash sympathized, hugging May brotherly. Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and curled into May's side. She absently scratched behind Pikachu's ears.

"Chaaaaaaa." The electric Pokémon sighed contently. May's lips twitched into a sad smile. I wish that we never stayed that extra hour at the beach. She knew she was going to miss something life changing. If anything, someone who would help and care. But now she was going to miss the excitement, and the one thing to complete traveling. She sighed and rested her head back into the pillows, closing her eyes.

_Something was going to happen._ The voice whispered in her mind. Her eyes shot open.

May's P.O.V-

6 years later…

To this very day, I've always wondered what I missed in Slateport. Maybe my first ribbon? No, something way more exciting. My mind was brought back into the present, when my opponent—Harley—called out the final blow on Blaziken.

"NO! Blaziken, dodge!" I commanded, and watched with satisfaction when Harley grunted. It was the final four. Myself, Harley, Solidad and someone named Dre? No Drew. "Fire spin!"

"Dodge and quick attack." Harley choked, and then smirked when his Cacturn obligated and went head first into Blaziken. My eyes widened, Harley yelled, "Now needle arm!" Cacturn's arm glowed silver and slammed into Blaziken's head.

"BLAZIKEN!" I screamed, and Blaziken stumbled backward and fainted. I dropped to my knees when the judge's screens beeped with the red xs. I numbly returned my Pokémon to the ball. Harley skipped over.

"I finally beat you, hon." Harley sneered and muttered something about cookies.

I got to my feet and walked backstage. My legs felt as if they were made of lead. I dragged my feet to one of the benches in the back. I brought my knees to my chest and sobbed. I heard the clunking of heels on the marble floor.

A hand was placed on my shoulder, "It's okay, and you did great May."

Hesitantly I lifted my head to look in the eyes of Solidad, "Thank you."

She grinned, "Wish me luck."

I rubbed away the tears and smiled, "Good luck, Solidad." She winked and strolled off to the stage. When I was positive she was gone, I continued to sob. The sobs echoed off into the empty backstage. They ceased after 4 minutes, they morphed into tearless whimpers and sobs.

"Hey, still feeling like shit?" Solidad asked, sitting beside me. I glanced at her, she had wet eyes.

"Yup. Are you okay?" I pulled groggily out of my fetal position, and placed my hand on her arm.

She nodded, "Yeah. Drew beat me, but I'm happy about it." A look of shock crossed my face. Solidad saw this and chuckled, "He's like my brother. I love him dearly, so of course I'd be happy if he won."

"Oh." Was all I said.

She shook her head, "Silly, May. So anyhoo, are you coming to the party."

"What?"

"Oh dear lord, the party." Solidad hinted. I was still confused. She groaned and continued, "The one the winner of the grand festival holds. Only people in the top 8 can go, that includes the Hoenn league."

"Oh, well that's cool." Sure I was excited to see my other friends. Like Ash, Brock and Max. But I was getting the sense of creeps. What if Harley won? He'd make my life a living hell.

"And of course you can bring your other friends." Solidad continued as if I never spoke.

I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the intercom, "And the winner of the grand festival is Drew Hayden from LaRousse city!"

"Yes!" Solidad's eyes sparkled with pride, I just grinned for her amusement.

As if on cue a boy no older then I, walked in with the ribbon cup and a smirk if happiness. His jade hair was shaggy, and his bangs hung in his eyes. He had ivory skin, that looked like he's never ever had a blemish. He was slim, and slightly muscular, about 6"4. Then he raised a slender, bony hand and used his long pointer and index finger to flick the fringe in his eyes. I inwardly gasped; his eyes were the most beautiful shade of emerald. As if hearing my silent gasp, he looks in my eyes. Emerald met sapphire. My heart stopped. It felt as if the world was dumped in jell-lo. It slowed and I could taste the air, if that was possible. His eyes widened in shock and looked away, cheeks a light pink. My face flamed a dark scarlet. Everything became normal.

"Go—good j—job." I stuttered, mentally slapping myself.

"Thank you. Oh by the way, you look like a fire truck." He informed me, pointing at my crimson face.

My face heated up, thou I'm not sure from what. Anger? Embarrassment? "Wow! You're so nice." I gushed sarcastically.

He smirked, "Thanks for the kindest thing ever said to me. Thank you scarlet."

"What?" I asked confused momentarily forgetting I was supposed to be furious at him.

He shrugged, smirk still in tacked. "Well I don't know your name."

"My name is May." I had completely forgotten about Solidad! "Oh I'm so sorry Solidad! I forgot you were there." I looked at her uncomfortable expression, I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, hey Sol." Drew addressed her, "Nice to meet you March."

"It's not March." I grumbled.

Drew looked over surprised, "I'm sorry?"

"You called me March." I accused him, crossing my arms.

"Well, that is your name after all isn't it?" He sounded puzzled, but the smirk on his face was evident that he knew what I was talking about.

"NO! My name is _May_!" I snarled, fingers curling into fist's at my side.

"Did I ever say different?" He seemed baffled, till I saw the smirk playing at his lips.

"Why are you denying it?" I demanded enraged.

"Because I never called you anything other than your name!" He fake sneered.

"_Nice to meet you March_. Does that sound familiar to you?" My imitation of him was poor.

"I never said that!" this time he really did snarl at me. Yeah, like I pissed him off.

Solidad toke this time to step in, "STOP IT! You're both 16! Grow up!"

My anger vanished, "Sorry Solidad." She looked at me expectantly. "Fine, sorry Drew."

Drew stood there motionless. Solidad snapped, "ANDREW HAYDEN!"

He flinched and mumbled, "Sorry March." Solidad glared at him darkly. He sighed, "I'm sorry May."

Solidad nodded in approval, "That's better. Good job on winning Drew." She praised.

Drew looked down as if forgetting the enormous trophy in his arms, "Oh, thanks."

"Well, are you having the party thing?" Solidad pestered, looking up into his eyes.

"Uh, yeah I am. I guess I'll see both of you there." Drew hugged Solidad with one arm and shook my hand. Drew sprinted out of the room. I stood there dazed. Drew Hayden invited me to the party. I heard Solidad gasp. I looked down and saw a perfectly shaped crimson rose. There was a small note attached.

_Don't get your hopes up. It's for Blaziken, not you._

_~Drew._

"How the hell did he write that note?" I asked Solidad.

"Your guess is as good as mine. That boy is so mysterious, it drives me crazy."

"Okay, well we better get to the party thing." Solidad nodded at my response.

"Let's go buy tickets." She agreed, and together we walked to the train station.

At the station…

"Two tickets to LaRousse city please." Solidad ordered. I looked at the older women bewildered. Drew lived in LaRousse?

"He lives in LaRousse?" I whispered, grabbing Solidad's arm.

She winced at my grip, "Yea, why?"

"No reason." I gave up on the subject.

"Here are your tickets. Train leaves at 10 sharp." 30 minutes till the train left. Solidad and I meandered off to the train. It had already begun to board, so we handed our tickets to the ticket guy and hopped on.

At 10 the train left the station and began its way to LaRousse. My cheek rested against the cold window of the train. I soon drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I was wakened around 4:30 p.m. Solidad had shook me awake. I saw she had pulled her long pink hair back into a low pony tail.

"Are you ready to go, sleepy?" She giggled in a un-Solidad way.

"Sure." I yawned, lifting my head off the window. Solidad giggled more when she saw I had a red mark from the cold glass of the window.

"Shadup!" I murmured, shoving her lightly.

"Whatever." Solidad rolled her eyes. She stood gracefully and looked back at me, raising an eyebrow.

I stumbled disoriented when I stood. Solidad's arm shot out and steadied me. I grinned sheepishly, she rolled her eyes. We hobbled off the train and began our journey to Drew's house where all the coordinators and trainers would stay. Or so I heard.

"Well here we are." Solidad announced. I glanced up and gasped. His house was a freaking mansion!

"Holy shit! This place is huge!" My eyes bulged and Solidad nodded in agreement.

"MAY! SOLIDAD!" I winced at the male voice with a hint of feminism.

"Hello Harley." His name was like a vile of acid on my tongue.

"Hi Harley." Solidad blushed, grinning sheepishly.

I cocked an eyebrow at this but said nothing.

"So are you two here for the party?" I nodded jerkily in agreement.

I elbowed Solidad's rib cage lightly. "Oh!" She crocked. She walked up to the gate and pushed a button with a red ribbon on it. A key board popped up asking for number of coordinators. Solidad punched in a 3 and hit continue. It asked for names next, oldest to youngest. First she typed in Harley, her name, and then mine. The machine said robotically, "Processing, processing." It blinked green twice then the rusty green gates opened slowly. It said again, "Accepted." My stomach churned and I immediately felt sick. I had the rose in my fanny pack and it felt like one hundred pounds.

Solidad walked up to the French doors, and rung the door bell. I froze on the spot when the door was answered by a girl no more than 14. She had waist length black hair and bright emerald eyes. Her skin was the same ivory shade as Drew's. She was a slender girl with a heart-shaped face and angular nose. She flashed a brilliant creamy white toothed smile, framed by perfectly shaped magenta lips.

"Solidad, long time no see." Her grin magnified.

"Hello, Kimberly." Solidad smiled, "This is May and Harley. They were in the top 4 and 2."

"Oooo, impressive which is which thou?" Kimberly asked.

"I was top 2; May here was only top 4." Harley bragged and I sweatdropped. He is so egotistic.

Kimberly smirked, "Well that's nice. But my brother beat you."

Harley glared at the girl, "You don't need to rib it in."

Solidad sighed, "Hey Kim, where's your brother?"

"Which one?" She joked, I think.

Solidad responded, "Drew." Okay she defiantly wasn't joking.

"Upstairs mopping." Kimberly invited us in and showed us our rooms.

"May you'll be bunking with Solidad. Okay?"

"Okay." I squeaked then began to blush. Oops.

Kimberly smiled sweetly. "Hehe, it's okay. We all make mistakes."

I grumbled, "Yup." Then dragged Solidad into the room. I gasped loudly. The walls were ivory white with tree branches everywhere, and on the branches were magenta pink cheery blossoms. The room had two doubles, one with a tree roots at the bottom forming into a full blossomed cheery blossom tree. The other was dark olive with lighter green leaves swirling around, as if in a wind dance. It had two mahogany dressers and a bathroom. I tossed my fanny pack on the cheery blossom bed and Solidad placed her pack on the other.

"What a beautiful room." I cooed, basking in its prettiness.

"Yeah well you should see Kimberly and Bethany's." Solidad laughed to herself, an inside joke I see.

"Wait, who's Bethany?" I asked her plopping down on the bed.

"Well if you must know, it's Kimberly's twin sister." She explained to me.

The door opened and Drew stood there. He grinned and pretended to knock on the door, "Knock, knock."

Solidad and I looked at each other before throwing a pillow at his head, each. He ducked in time for Solidad's, where it thumped in the hall. He stood quickly and turned his smirking face just in time for my pillow to collide with his face. He smiled sourly after it plopped on the floor. I laughed at his sour expression and did not see it coming when he swiftly bent and picked up the pillow proceeding to throw it at my head. It caught me off guard and I tumbled off the bed, with a barely audible epp.

"Oof." I felt dizziness.

"Are you okay?" My mind was not working properly so Drew's voice sounded velvet, soft and seducing.

"Mmmm."

"I think she's okay." Solidad said with uncertainty.

"I'mfine." I slurred the words. The floor beneath me disappeared, and was replaced by two hands. My eye lids fluttered open in surprise. I glimpsed at what was above me and all I sighted was Drew's strong, angular chin.

"There you go." Drew laid me down on the bed. The side sagged from where Drew sat. I un-voluntarily rolled till I bumped into Drew. He looked back questioningly, and then saw me. It was like he forgot I was there. He flushed a dark scarlet and looked away, hair covering his cheeks. I realized how I loved the closeness between us and my pale complexion colored crimson.

"Oops, sorry." I rolled over.

"Um, I'll leave you two alone. I'll go find Bethany for you to meet, May. And Dylan." Solidad stalked out of the room muttering something about young love.

"So." Drew started.

"So." I gulped, and my heart rate sped up. I was sure he could hear it.

"Okay, I'm just going to say it. I think I know you." Drew said plainly.

"I know, think I know you too, or was suppose to meet you." I struggled for the right words.

"But when?" He pondered, brows pushing together in confusion.

"I'm not sure." I confessed, head sagging in defeat.

"Hum. Well I'm sure I'd remember a klutz like you." He smirked, flicking away the fringe from his eyes. Again. Emerald met sapphire. The world slowed down. Drew's eyes filled with longing. Mine filled with something more desirable, heart empowering. Our lips inched closer and closer, eyes still locked on one another. Centimeters apart the door burst open. Drew and I flew apart, flushing in what could have occurred.

"May, this is Drew's other sister and brother. Bethany and Dylan." The boy was one or two years older. He had short spiked, dark jade hair. His eyes were and intense shade of green, indescribable. 6"5 and muscular. Absolutely gorgeous. The girl was if possible, more beautiful then Kimberly. Every of Kimberly's features were times five on this girl. Her hair was in a thick braid down her back, to about the start of her thighs. The most captivating thing about her, were her eyes. Instead of green, this girl had violet eyes. They had been framed by long, thick black lashes. It was hard to tell who was the most beautiful. All four of them where so beautiful, it hurt to look at.

"Hi, I'm May." I grinned, Kimberly sauntered over and hugged me. I was over taken but hugged her back.

"I'm Dylan." Dylan stepped forward and kissed the top of my hand, eyes never leaving my face. My eyes flickered to Drew's face. He was grinding his teeth together, in frustration or jealousy.

"And I'm Bethany or Beth." Beth bumped Dylan out of the way with her hip.

"Ow." Dylan muttered under his breath.

"Nice to meet you Bethany." I smiled sincerely when she gripped my hand in a firm shack.

"Your very pretty, May." Beth said, appraising my look.

"Me? No, your much prettier." I scoffed, but felt flattered just the same. I had mid back chocolate brown hair, silky maybe, thick was a definite. I had large sapphire eyes framed by a layer of thick black lashes. Fairly white teeth framed by painted magenta lips. I'm a slender girl that maintains an hour-glass shape at the height of 5"8. A small turned up nose, with a heart shape face. Okay, I was pretty. But the Hayden's were gorgeous.

"Okay, whatever." She shrugged and stepped back, "I'll get it. The door bell went off. Again." Beth danced out of the room.

"I have to train. Didn't win the Hoenn league without training did I?" He winked at me and dashed out of the room.

"Ciao, I have Pokémon to feed." Kimberly waved and strolled out.

Drew shook his head, "Fine. I'll show you around, May. Solidad already knows." Drew pulled me from the room. "I'm going to show you my favorite place in the whole world."

"Where?" I asked, intrigued.

He smirked, "You'll see."

I shrugged and let Drew drag me around the house, going down countless stairs. He led me through a dining room, and out the French doors. Outside was the garden. About 30 cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. Then 50 rose bushes were wedged in between. All the roses were in full bloom too, with thousands of them scattered across the lawn.

My mouth fell open with a pop. The place was like a fairy tale, as if Snow White would just randomly stop here. The place of Celibi and Sucine. (A/N: I think I spelled those wrong. I hope you know what I'm talking about.) My eyes fell on the fountain over in the corner. Marble shaped into hearts was directly over the water spot. It squirted up through the center of the two combined heart. "It's beautiful." My voice barley a whisper.

"I know. Just like you." I stared at Drew in surprise. He blushed as if saying I didn't mean to say that out loud. He gazed at me in embarrassment.

"Um, did you mean that?"

He returned to his old cocky self, "Puff, no."

"Oh, okay." I blushed despite the fact he didn't mean it. Or did he?

Bethany's voice was heard from inside, "Drew! You need to help me with the luggage!"

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." Then more loudly, "COMING!" He jogged off to the house.

"Blaziken, come on out!" The flame Pokémon appeared from the red light beam. Blaziken turned and looked questioningly at me.

"Okay, here's the thing…" So I told Blaziken the whole story. When I finish, she seem satisfied enough.

"Hey, May." Drew walked up to us.

"Hi, Drew."

"I'm flattered you remembered my name." I cocked and eyebrow, what is he getting at? "Well I'm here to see your Blaziken. Don't get too excited about it." What the hell?

"Um, are you okay?"

He looked hurt, "I'm fine, thank you."

"Okay, you just seem like you've smoked some crazy shit." I said a little weary, something was wrong with him.

"Well I have to go." He started to walk away before he tossed something over his shoulder and into my palms. A rose. "For Blaziken." Then he was gone.

I looked at Blaziken confused, "Did you see what I saw?" Blaziken looked at baffled as I felt.

The door open and there stood my old friends and brother. I noted Ash looked more mature. Brock, well the same. I saw Misty was traveling with them as well. I knew her little secret but am sworn to secrecy. I gasped when my eyes observed my little brother. He looked like a young man—14—his black hair was shaggy and un-trimmed. His onyx eyes less innocent and more intense. No more glasses. Contacts.

"May!" My friends screamed in excitement.

"Hey you guys. Max, you look so grown up!" I cooed and hugged him tightly.

Misty walked up behind Max, "May! You look amazing! What's your secret?"

I pulled away from my maturing brother and turned to my friend, "No secret. This is all natural." Misty giggled and hugged me.

"Nice to see you, Ash and Brock." I grinned and hugged my two older friends.

"Good to see you May." They said together. As we caught up I found that Max had gotten in the top four but lost to Dylan. Ash got to the top two but lost to Dylan. (A/N: Kimberly and Bethany lost in the top eight.)

"That's awesome Max!" I praised my brother. Then Drew walked out with his siblings and Harley and Solidad. A man and women were obscured by the shadows.

"Whoa!" Max drooled when Kimberly and Bethany came into view. The twins giggled simultaneously, it had the sound of the peals of church bells.

"Uh, guys this is the host, Drew Hayden. This is his family, Dylan, Kimberly and Bethany. You all know Solidad and Harley. And they are…" My voice faltered. I had no clue who those people were.

"My parents, Mr. and Mrs. Hayden or Simon and Rose." Drew continued for me.

"Uh, thanks…" I began but was silenced by his hand.

"No thanks needed." He smiled. Wait, he smiled a genuine smile, not a smirk.

"Okay." I smiled back receiving weird looks from all my friends. Even Max looked suspicious.

"Okay, well I'm Bethany." Bethany practically danced down the stairs. She floated in front of Max, live in energy.

"I—I'm Ma—Max." He stuttered, his hand was shacking violently when he went to offer it to shack. She accepted his offer, more in control of her hand. They shook hands and parted quickly.

"I'm Bethany's twin, Kimberly." Kimberly jumped off the top step, and landed beside Bethany. She just smiled her pearly smile.

Dylan walked down the stairs in kind of a graceful way. "Dylan." Was all he said before slightly pulling Kimberly and Bethany behind him. I heard mewls of protest, but they were silenced by one stern look.

"Hello Dylan." Misty giggled, it was very unlike her.

"Hello, your name must be as beautiful as you are." Dylan flirted, stepping a little closer.

"Misty." She said, looking him in the eye.

"Ah, Misty. What a beautiful name. It rolls off my tongue with delicacy." Dylan leaned over and kissed Misty's hand, lips lingering a second too long. Ash grinded his teeth in anger.

"Okay, well nice to meet you Dylan." Ash yanked Misty away from Dylan's clutches.

"Oh, well I see someone so beautiful would already have a boyfriend. My apologizes." Dylan toke a step back.

Ash dropped his grip on Misty, "What?"

"Well, I assume she's your girlfriend. You got jealous so easy." Dylan shrugged, glancing back at Drew. "Come here, Drew." He commanded.

Drew looked around nervously, before stumbling down the stairs. Dylan smirked, like a predator watching his prey. "Yes, Dylan?"

Dylan quickly whispered something in Drew's ear. Drew's cheeks burned a dark scarlet. He shook his head, and Dylan smirk grew.

Dylan walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "Well you be my girlfriend?" I froze.

"What?" I asked loudly, trying to defrost my limbs.

He sighed dramatically, "Will you be my girlfriend?" My limbs froze again. Drew shot daggers at his brother but said nothing.

"Um, I'm okay. So, I guess, no." I tried to be polite.

He glared at me then at Drew. He swiftly retreated into the house, face red in anger.

"Oh dear." Rose sighed stepping from the shadows. She was a middle age women with raven hair pulled back in a messy pony tail. Her eyes were the same shade of violet as Bethany's. She was slender and tall.

"There is something wrong with that boy." Drew's father, Simon stepped from the shadows as well. He looked like an older version of Drew.

"Mother, father. These are my… my friends." Drew said hesitantly.

"That's nice dear. Dinner will be ready at 6, okay?" Rose left before you could utter a single answer.

"I have work." Simon said emotionlessly and left hastily.

"Uh, Harley and I are going for a walk." Harley laced their finger together, and they left.

"Harley's straight? What the hell?" Brock questioned himself. I see he got over the women faze. "Oh, you're pretty Bethany. Will you marry me?" Or not.

"I'm four-teen! No way!" Bethany declined his marriage proposal. Brock sighed in defeat and began sulking on the ground.

"So now what?" Max asked, scanning the garden.

"A TOUR!" Bethany and Kimberly yelled.

"Okay." Max said. Ash, Misty and Brock nodded in agreement. When they left, Drew and I stood staring at each other.

"Well…" Drew began hesitantly, "Tell me about yourself. All I know is you're a klutz, meh coordinator, and that's it."

I glared at the emerald eyed boy, "What do you mean meh?"

He shrugged, "Well you only got to the top four, and lost."

"So what's great then?" I challenged, knowing some below the belt responses.

"Top two." He smirked smugly.

Oh, I was going to wipe that smirk off his face. "So Solidad is only meh?"

The smirk dissolved, "No. She would have gotten to the top two. She just faced me."

"Whatever." I shook my head.

"I have things to do." He turned and slowly began to walk in the house. Before he reached the steps, he tossed a rose backward and it landed in my hands.

I coyly asked, "Is this for Blaziken?"

He paused, "Yeah, something like that." And he was gone.

I joyfully skipped into the house, and found my way to the room. I clasped on the bed. Immediately falling asleep.

"Do you think we should wake her?" Solidad whispered, someone shuffled closer.

"Yes, it's dinner time." The voice of liquid honey brought me more out of drossiness. Some shook my shoulder. I didn't wake fully. The person groaned in frustration.

The side of the bed sagged slightly. "Wake up May." Drew whispered in my ear. Hot breath sweeping over me. But I still did not wake. Drew sighed, and pressed his smooth lips to my fore head. My eyes shot open, and I gasped. Drew pulled away smirking, liquid emerald orbs bore into mine. "Oh, good your awake."

"Um, yeah." Drew laughed at my surprised expression. I glanced at Solidad. She was just as surprised as I was.

"Let's go." Drew helped me up. I sagged forward and Drew caught me. He smelled of roses and peppermint. He let me go.

"Okay! Let's go eat. And May, you snore." Drew smirked and left the room.

I looked over shocked. Solidad shrugged and together we left the room. I was fuming and muttering things about how I was going to kill grass head. I was going to kill him. No matter how, gorgeous he is. The soft hair, emerald eyes. Dirty thoughts entered my mind. I giggled at the thoughts. Solidad looked at me like I've lost my mind. I was so engrossed in my thoughts, I walked into the wall. I fell on my derrière, with a barely audible ugh.

Harley walked by snickering, "Walk much, dumb ass." I glared at the purple haired male.

Muttering, I stood. Harley glared at me obviously hearing my, 'Go to hell.' I smirked. Good.

We entered the dining room. Everyone was there, already. I sat beside Drew. I felt fluttery when Drew's hand brushed mine, momentarily forgetting I was supposed to be mad at him.

Drew's mother, Rose cleared her thought. "Alright. Simon and I have decided to have the party next weekend, on Saturday." The room gasped, Saturday was Christmas day! Rose—ignoring the gasps—continued. "Everyone is expected to be dressed to impress." I mentally groaned. I had no fancy clothes on me. I caught Misty and Solidad's eyes and knew what they were thinking. Shopping trip.

Saturday.

"Come on, May! Get out of the damn bathroom. I need to do my makeup." I groaned and left the bathroom. Solidad brushed by me with a bundle of pink. She began applying makeup.

"Solidad." I said, "You don't need makeup. Your pretty enough without it."

Solidad gasped in mock horror, "How am I suppose to impress Harley then?"

"I thought Harley was gay." I blurted the thought. Solidad looked out from the bathroom. Half of her face was covered in makeup, while the other half was plain. I nearly burst out laughing, if it were not for her death glare.

"He is not!" Solidad denied.

"Prove it." I challenged, placing my hands on my dress. Solidad nodded jerkily. I knew she couldn't resist a challenge.

"You look lovely May." Solidad disappeared back into the bathroom. I glanced down at my dress. It was sapphire blue. The dress was long and slim fitting. The dress had a cut from the center of the bottom hem, all the way to the thighs. The cut had ruffles. Now the top was sleeveless and had jewels covering the breasts and in the length of my abdomen in the front were the same jewels. My shoes were simple sapphire blue strapys, about 4 inches. I had my hair curled and down. Nothing fancy.

I gasped at Solidad when she walked out. She was wearing a fuchsia, knee length pink dress. It was strap less, unless you count the ribbon tying around her neck, attached to the dress. Right where the ribbon was attached were three white gems. Her shoes were white strappys, with many fake diamonds on them. Solidad's pink hair was tied back into a bundle of long curls.

"You look beautiful Sol!" I complemented her attire. She spun and giggled.

We headed out of the room. Strolling arm in arm, we walked outside, into the garden. I gasped. Thousands of tiny light twinkled in the trees and rose bushes. Tables were set up along a row of bushes, covered in food. There was a band playing If I had you, by Adam Lambert. (A/N: I don't own the song, unless on my I-pod counts.)

"Wow." I breathed. Solidad gave the place an appreciative nod. I saw Ash and Misty dancing together. Ash looked uncomfortable, but kept dancing. I smiled at the couple. "Hey, Solidad…" I trailed off when I noticed she was gone. I shifted, I wanted to go down there, but I could kill myself in these shoes.

"Hi May." I glanced over and saw Drew. He was wearing a dark emerald green shirt, with a black coat and pants. His hair was sprawled messily around his face.

"You look gorgeous!" I blurted, and covered my mouth.

Drew smirked, "Really. Well I just wanted to let you know you look stunning." My cheeks colored a crimson red. Drew shook his head, "When you blush, it clashes with your dress."

"Uh…" Was my brilliant response. He walked over, and kissed my hand.

"Care to dance?"

I didn't trust myself to speak so, instead I nodded. He held onto my hand, and lead me out to the dance floor. Everyone stopped as we walked by. When we stopped the song morphed into a slow song. Drew placed his hand on my waist. My checks darkened and I hesitantly put my hand on his shoulder. Drew waltzed me around the dance floor. Thank god, my mom made me learn how to ball room dance.

All the sudden Drew froze. I peaked at him curiously. He was paler then usual and looking up. I followed his gaze and saw the mistletoe. The blush spread to my neck and shoulders. Drew's eyes met mine. Closing my eyes I stood on my tippy toes. Drew bent his head down, pressing his lips to mine. It was a slow, hesitant kiss. Soon, it deepened. All I ever wanted now was Drew. His tongue forced its way into my mouth. We pulled apart breathing heavily.

"Wow." I said, "You're a great kisser."

Drew's cheeks flamed, "You too."

Drew was just about to kiss me again when Solidad called out, "AHAHA! I WAS RIGHT! MAY, HARLEY'S STRAIGHT!"

Drew groaned and I giggled. Everything was going amazing, till I remember. How come we never met? What was the cause of our separation? What was the one contest I missed? SLATEPORT! The only place in the world, were I've missed a contest. The one where I smashed my head into a rock. The world beneath my feet shattered. Everything was spinning and spiraling out of control. I screamed. Louder than I thought possible.

When everything stopped spinning, my Drew was nowhere to be seen. I looked down and saw my 10 year old body. Confused I looked around. I was at the beach. 5 hours before I had to go to Slateport.

"Hurry up! You'll miss your contest in Slateport city!" Max glared at me annoyed. I just sat there befouled.

"Max, chill. Read a book or something. We'll get there eventually." Ash said from the water.

I found my voice, "No. We're leaving now." I stood and began to collect my things. Maybe this time, I would miss Drew.

Ash and Brock looked at each other and shrugged. Together they walked from the water.

An hour later, in Slateport city.

We sat in around a table at the Pokémon center. I had already signed up for the contest. I fidgeted, waiting for Drew. I never saw him that day.

The next day…

"And the winner of the Slateport city contest is Drew Hayden!" Lillian said, and the crowd went wild. I stood across from Drew, my Beautifly hovering by my head. Drew looked at me and nodded. Even though I was sad, I knew Drew deserved it. Sadly I sat in a couch, looking out a window. I saw Drew departing. I quickly rushed out there.

"Drew!" I called, hoping he'd turn.

Drew turned slowly, "What?"

"I just wanted to say congratulations." I said defensively.

"Oh, okay." He muttered. When he flicked his wrist something red and green flew towards me. A red rose. I caught it and blushed.

"Don't get your hopes up. It's for Beautifly. Not you." Drew waved and walked away.

I shook my head. One day, Drew. And you'll know the truth. I just hopped what I saw six years later, would come true. One way or another. So for now, Drew. We'll just be rivals. I'll see you around, my Drew.

**OMG! That took foreva to write. Weird how none of it really happened, except in May's head. Idk, maybe she's losing it. I love Contestshipping. So there will be many more of these. Should I have written more? Probably, but that will never happen, maybe. Okay…**

. May's dress

Solidad's dress

./_ioyK-UW2X_ Solidad's shoes.

**If you want more from this story, then review and state plainly, you want a sequel. Review's can't be flames unless there is a reason. Bye.**

**~Emerald~ **


End file.
